


Remember to Hate You

by its3am



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Love/Hate, Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its3am/pseuds/its3am
Summary: Athenia is from a Southern tribe that was overrun by another warring tribe. She was a worker until the tribe that destroyed her own decided to take on Morga's tribe and fell. She began working at a herbalist for Morga's tribe, doing what she needed to do to survive. Morga never paid attention to her, and she couldn't stand Montag, so she was glad to never have attracted his attention. She left the tribe and traveled alongside some of the best doctors in the country, working her way up in the ranks and learning every skill she could. She was strong, spirited, could hold her own, but at the same time, knew when to remain quiet, depending on what the situation warranted. She knew how to benefit from any situation.This story begins when Athenia first came to Vesuvia and started working for Dr. Devorak. She attended a party and ran into the very last person on this planet that she wanted to see, the only person who could ruin her chance at this fresh new life.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s), Lucio/OC
Kudos: 19





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a request for someone very sweet! Hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> a/n : italics are flashbacks

_Athenia sighed as she made her way silently through the trees. Snow fell and coated the ground, the branches of the trees, the fur that protected her neckline from the bitter cold of the coming season. Her eyes scanned the cold ground, unsure if anything would be left for her to gather. She knew the caraway was crucial to surviving the illness that had fallen upon the tribe, and she knew she would forever be revered if she were able to bring it back at this critical time. She ran her hands over her wet hair before pulling it up into a bun, shivering as snowflakes melted on her exposed neck.  
The telltale white blooms came into view as she emerged into an open field, she followed the slope of the earth as it valleyed downwards, losing her footing as she descended. She let out a soft cry as she landed on her bottom, the back of her legs now soaked through from the wet snow that had fallen. She opened her satchel and made her way to the wild caraway blossoms.  
The dirt was cold and stiff beneath her fingertips as she dug away at the plant, seeking the root that nestled beneath the earth. Cursing as she went, she gathered what she could before the sun began to set behind the tree line, branches still and bare as ghosts waiting to be reborn.  
As she rose to her feet, the cold wet snow on her pants seemed to seep into her very bones, sending an unpleasant tremor through her body. A branch snapped in the distance. She froze, unable to move. With bated breath, she waited to ensure silence once again surrounded her, the setting sun fading as darkness cloaked the world in unseen danger. Another snap to her left, and another. And another. Until the sound surrounded her rising as if it were a cursed choir choking the serenity from her world. The valley floor turned red, rolling and churning as it neared her boots. Water? No, she realized. The clicking of thousands of beetles rose to an ear shattering crescendo, drowning out her horrified screams until she was dragged under, falling through the tiny shelled bodies of the blood red bugs. ___

____

____

Sweat gleamed on her brow as she sat up abruptly, unable to catch her breath. It was this same dream, every year to the day, a cruel reminder of her past. It was the day that damn coward ran away, only it didn’t end like her dream always did. She remembered the forest, the snow falling silently as if it actually were a dream. The caraway. The cold wet of her clothes as she trudged back with her herbs, the ones that would prove her as indispensable. She would prove that they needed her, she would keep them alive this season and in turn they would forever be grateful. She remembered emerging from the forest, walking into camp and froze as she saw a man on the cold ground, Morga in front of him with her spear pressing into him. His telltale blonde hair confirmed it was Montag, without a doubt. She held her breath as she saw Morga muttering something to him, before he quickly rose and turned, locking eyes with her for but a moment before disappearing forever into the forest.

“Athenia?” She heard a soft voice call, “Athenia, are you awake in there?” Julian’s sweet face came into view as he peeked his head into her room. “I thought I heard you crying.”  
“I’m alright, are we late?” She asked, wiping her forehead as she sat up, eyes wide.  
“Not yet!” Julian grinned, and left her alone, shutting the door behind him.  
Athenia groaned as she climbed out of bed, there was a celebration party that the city was expected to attend the next evening in recognition of the Count’s birthday, and she rolled her eyes imagining what a bore it was going to be. All the proper people, in their proper clothes while the poor suffered and starved.

_The sun shone brightly in the bluest sky she’d ever seen, not a cloud in sight. The air around her warm, as if she were wrapped in safety’s embrace, finally away from the world she left behind. Her satchel jangled at her side, her medical tools meticulously placed into side pockets and wrapped in cloths to keep them from scratching one another. She smiled as she walked through the cobblestone streets, merchants and bakers lined up in the early light to sell their wares to smiling customers, the streets filled with bright linens and flowing silks. The first day of the rest of her life. ___

____

____

Once dressed, she met Julian outside where he was looking up at the sky. The clouds had begun to roll in, and they were headed to the Palace on their day off. Julian had taken the liberty to volunteer them both to help set up for the festivities since they happened to both be free from clinic duties that day. She didn’t argue, as it would certainly help her be seen by Palace staff, and any opportunity to impress was one that she would seize if it meant possible advancement.  
They were quiet on the way to the Palace, the shops bustling as they danced their way through the crowds, avoiding collision in the hustle and bustle of a pre storm morning. The sweet smell of fresh breads filled the air, swirling with the scent of kicked up dirt and perfumes of the passersby. Once out of the crowd, Athenia focused on her feet, watching each footfall and imagining a life as a healer employed by the Palace. A life of luxury and comfort, warm foods and cozy beds.  
By the time they finally made it to the Palace, rain began misting down from the sky above. She frowned thinking about their walk home, brow furrowing as Julian greeted the guards before they passed through the wrought iron gates.

Warmth and golden light enveloped them as they entered through the golden double doors. The air smelled of lily of the valley, frankincense. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the delicate, clean aroma, listening to the sound of her footsteps tap on the flawless marble floor that stretched out in all directions.  
“You coming?” Julian called out playfully, several strides ahead of her. “It’s nice, huh?”  
“Yeah, it’s amazing...” She breathed, eyes widening as if to take in as much of the beauty that surrounded her as possible. She hadn’t been through this part of the palace before, and had only been inside once for the autumn masquerade. Carved statuettes seemed to gaze at her from every hall’s end, angelic faces and halos, full lips and chiseled muscles etched flawlessly into marbles and clays. Curtains of red and gold lay elegantly over large paned windows topped with stained glass displaying roses, animals and yet more angelic forms. The floors glittered as they made their way through the Palace, specks of gold inlay just beneath the glossy finish under her feet.  
“Welcome!” A warm voice called out, she looked up to see the Countess beaming at them, taking long, elegant strides to meet them.  
“Countess…” Julian hummed, bowing. Athenia’s face flushed pink as she tried to awkwardly curtsy at the Countess, eliciting a sweet laugh from her pretty lips.  
“Is this Athenia?” The countess asked, eyes glittering as she looked her up and down smiling all the while. Athenia nodded, suddenly feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable, but could sense that the Countess was kind. She smiled up at her, Julian glancing over to gauge her reaction. She held in her excitement as the Countess beckoned them to follow her through the halls and out onto a veranda overlooking the gardens. They were magnificent. The rain pitter pattered on the rooftop sheltering them, the scent of petrichor filling her senses as the earth swirled and churned under the falling raindrops. The air held a slight chill this January day as they sat at a table covered in papers and lists. The Countess had certainly been working hard already this morning.  
“So here are the ideas I’ve come up with, the servants will begin after lunch this afternoon. I’d like you to lead them, the Count seems to be quite fond of you and he would be pleased if you took care of things.” She stated, ending with a less than pleased tone.  
“Interesting.” Julian said flatly, no sign of emotion in his response.  
Athenia looked over the lists and diagrams as Julian and Countess Nadia conversed, her tone bordering on melancholy and annoyance, his seemed more cautious, receptive. Her ears perked up as to take in some of the conversation, confused by the seemingly displeased tone on a day to prepare for an upcoming celebration.  
“Red wine, make sure the fountains over here are red wine. Buffet table over here.” She pointed to a rectangle on a map and sighed, her lips tilted downward into a slight frown. This was more work than fun for her. Where was the Count? Shouldn’t he be helping? She leaned back in her chair, listening to the sounds of the rain and the Countess planning, Julian “mm-hmm”ing along.

_She could hear the increasing chatter through the busy city streets as the days passed by. In the market as she purchased sweet bread, at the Rowdy Raven when she went for a late night brew, down by the docks as she took a morning stroll before heading into the clinic, eager to get the head doctor, Dr. Julian Devorak’s attention in her thirst for success. This is where she would build a life for herself. She would do whatever it took.  
The excitement and anticipation was growing, as the new Count that some seemed to love, some seemed to despise, was giving a speech tonight before the gladiator’s match.  
Cruel, wicked, arrogant. Beautiful, charismatic, unmatched love for celebration and fun. These were the things she heard about him. By that week’s end, she couldn’t decide if she dreaded finally seeing this man, or if she were excited to find out what all the fuss was about. But tonight was the night, and she would be there in the crowd. ___

____

____

After each and every room was explained, after Julian had filled each and every margin with notes of plans, locations of this and that, this flavor that scent, they rose to their feet as a knock sounded on the door.  
The Countess seemed to glide over to the closed door, opening it to invite the visitor in. White hair, dark skin, a beautiful smile “Asra!” The Countess exclaimed softly, “You’ve made it just in time!” The city’s magician approached the the table, appearing to glow even in this gloomy weather.  
Athenia looked over to Julian just in time to see his face flush red, eyes averting and landing firmly on his feet.  
“I was just finishing up here with Julian and Athenia, she is Julian’s assistant, they are graciously helping with the preparations.” She explained.  
“We’d better get started on that, let’s go now, come!” Julian exclaimed in a strange theatric voice, grasping Athenia’s arm and tugging her toward the doorway. She followed, glancing back at the two beautiful people settling into their seats on the veranda, the colors they wore cutting through the bleak day like an oasis in the desert. Almost mesmerizing. Julian pulled her through the door and promptly shut it behind them before he began walking quickly down the hall, leaving Athenia to sprint to catch up to him.

The day went as planned, Julian assigned servants to rooms and tasks, his height an advantage when it came time to hang sparkling decorations overhead. The tables were set up, the glittering ribbon hung, the places set and ready for the following evening. It almost seemed as if something were missing, but Athenia couldn’t quite put her finger on it. ‘Ah!’ she thought to herself, ‘must be missing all the people.’ She was sure it would all come together once everyone had arrived.  
The Countess had arranged for a carriage to bring them home in the morning, as the storm had picked up and it was too dangerous to leave the safety of cover at that time of night. They had been given guest chambers in which to stay, and were pointed to the baths in case they wished to wash off the stresses of the long day.  
Athenia shut the door to her room and flopped onto the bed, inhaling the sweet aroma of the soaps used to wash the quilt that lay on the bed, pressing her cheek against the soft fabric. She counted the stitches to one hundred until she looked up and around her, gazing at the silken canopy above her, the plush carpets below her feet, the gold foil pattern on the hand carved ceiling above her. Everything in that room was as elegant as the rest of the Palace.  
Her daze was broken as a knock sounded at her door, startled, she jumped up and ran to open it. A girl with bright red hair was on the other side with a tray of food, beaming up at Athenia as she held it out like an offering.  
“Here’s your dinner Miss Athenia! My name is Portia, if you need anything just holler!”  
“T-thank you Portia-“ Athenia stuttered out, wide eyed at the array of delicious foods that lay on the tray.  
“Your friend the next door down is snoring. I put the tray by the door” she stated simply, pointing toward Julian’s room. Athenia nodded and smiled.  
“Thank you for dinner-!” Athenia shouted after the vibrant girl as she bounced away down the hallway.  
Closing the door, she set the tray on a nearby dresser, unsure of what to have first.

After the tray was nearly empty and the hour had grown late, she felt decidedly restless in her quiet room all alone. She opened the door and peeked out into the hallway, Julian’s tray rested outside the door, still adorned with all manner of delicacies. She chuckled and shook her head, deciding to check out the baths.  
She softly padded down the hall toward the bath room, lost in thought. She imagined what It would be like to work here, spend every day surrounded by such beauty. As she approached the door, it slowly opened, causing her to jump back. Who would be bathing at this hour? Her question was answered as the occupant exited, thankfully fully clothed, but their unnaturally wide grin displayed dangerously sharp teeth that were not at all friendly. Their eyes shone red, skin a pale green as they exited wordlessly, hand in hand with a small, dark haired girl, clad only in a towel. She smiled sweetly, face flushed a bright pink as she made eye contact with Athenia, not a sound escaping her plump pink lips.  
Athenia stood for a moment, realizing if she came any sooner she probably would have seen something she didn’t want to. Shuddering, she peeked inside to ensure she was alone before slipping through the doorway and into the steaming room.

Athenia slipped out of her clothing, setting the pile neatly on a nearby chair that was glistening with the dampness from the air. She untied her dark ponytail, the silver ends fanning out wildly around her pretty face, in desperate need of a good soak. She dipped one foot in the hot water, two, sighing as she lowered herself into the fragrant depths, soaking her tired body all the way to her shoulders, her neck, her chin until the waterline lay right below her nose.  
She floated backwards, leaning against the edge and reaching for a perfumed bar of soap. Rubbing it between her hands, a decadent lather spilled out from her fingertips, dropping bubbles into the heated water. Placing the soap back where it belonged, she lathered her hair, her neck, shoulders, scrubbed her arms, lathered her full breasts, her soft stomach, legs and feet. She slowly indulged in the rare scents, making sure to lather every part of herself as to somehow capture the fragrance to keep forever.  
She sighed, breathing in, breathing out, as her shoulders relaxed, her back releasing all of the tension she didn’t realize she was carrying until now.  
She could have stayed there forever, she thought this to herself as she begrudgingly opened her eyes, her gaze landing on a pile of soft towels, appearing as pillows on the shelves lining the wall.  
The air seemed cooler now as she emerged from the bath. She wrapped her long hair, twisting it up into a towel, and used another to dry her body before wrapping herself up for the trek back to her room. Certainly no one would be out and about at this hour. Except perhaps Portia, who seemed as if she had just awoken, full of energy as she brought by dinner.  
Athenia smiled as she made her way down the hall, thinking about how wonderful everything here was. She silently placed one bare foot in front of the other, clutching her clothes, her boots. The fuzz lining her shirt collar tickled her nose and she let out an involuntary giggle before her blood ran cold.  
Eyes. There were eyes on her. She could feel it.


	2. Two

It was as it was when she was among the tribes. They would have to be aware of their surroundings of course, there could be danger, or an opportunity for food, and they had to be alert at all times for either. It was the eerie feeling that she was being stalked, watched, as if she were prey. She tried not to show her fear, focused on walking faster to get to her room.  
_Click. Click. Click. _  
Footsteps to her left. She didn’t dare look, she wasn’t even properly clothed! She took off, sprinting toward her room when-  
“I beg your pardon” An unsettling voice cut through the air as her body collided with someone directly in front of her. Stifling a scream, she looked up to see-  
Red eyes staring widely down at her, a mask now covering their mouth, hiding the unsettling set of sharp teeth.  
“Sorry-“ Athenia gasped, backing away and fixing her eyes on her door up ahead. She walked around them and scurried to her door, looking back once more to see glowing red eyes staring right through her. She shut the door firmly, then locked it.  
She dropped her clothes onto a nearby chest, hung her towels on the doorknob and climbed into bed, heart still racing. She was hoping to be relaxed after her bath, but it’s only seemed to put her on edge. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. In, out, in out. In. Out.__

____

____

The sun was shining brightly through the gauzy curtains, its golden light filling the room with warmth. A knock sounded on the door.  
“It’s me!” Portia called out in a singsong voice, “I have your breakfast!”  
Athenia scrambled out of bed, wrapping herself in a sheet before unlocking the door and opening it just a little bit. Portia’s smiling face greeted her on the other side. She couldn’t help but smile as she opened the door, allowing her to bring the tray of pastries inside.  
“Perfect day for a par-tay!” She said enthusiastically, wiggling her hips a bit. “Are you excited?”  
Athenia couldn’t help but be a little excited, Portia’s positive energy was certainly contagious. “Yeah, I need to get home first though-“ she began.  
“Nah, I have the perfect outfit for you, don’t you worry. Just relax! It’ll take all day to get you home and back again.” Portia reasoned. She was right. Athenia sighed in defeat before plucking a scone from the tray. Portia waved goodbye and slipped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

It was almost time for the party. Portia had brought her a stunning dress, the color matched her skin tone perfectly, the gold accents and tulle made her feel like a princess. She couldn’t help but smile when she peered at herself in the mirror after slipping it on.  
She pulled her hair up into a loose, elegant bun. Curls fell from the sides, framing her delicate features. She rubbed her lips together, rubbed her fingers over her cheeks as to even out the rouge that Portia had let her use while they started to get ready together – before Portia was whisked off to the kitchens to assist with bringing out the food.  
She took a deep breath before turning away from the mirror, opening the door ever so slightly to peek out into the hallway. The sound of the music could be heard from the ballroom, a faint whisper as if a dream. She stepped out into the empty hall and followed the delicate rhythm to the party that awaited her.

_Satchel at her side, she breathed the warm air that she was starting to grow accustom to. She’d been in town for a week and it was already starting to feel like home. She made her way among the crowd to the coliseum, not quite sure that she would be prepared for the show that awaited her. She’d planned to leave after scoping out the Count that she was hearing so much about.  
The dust seemed to kick up under the hundreds of feet that moved excitedly in the same direction, the vibrant colors of their clothing, both the rich and the poor, like a rainbow river streaming into the coliseum. She could make out whispering in languages she didn’t know along with the common tongue, the city’s inhabitants’ anticipation was palpable in the thick summer air.  
Once arrived, she carefully found a place to sit, she didn’t know any of the faces that surrounded her. She looked around the stands for someone familiar, picking out the baker’s plump face, the same face that she went to for her sweet bread. Only this time he wasn’t beaming like he usually was, his expression stoic, as if he didn’t want to be there. Scanning, she spotted Dr. Julian Devorak chatting with someone with white fluffy hair, tanned skin, clothed in ethereal colors and a mystical glow to match. Dr. Devorak seemed mesmerized by his company, and wasn’t paying attention to anything else around him. His partner, however, was scanning the scene with a furrowed brow before settling on the speakers box that waited vacantly for it’s announcer to arrive.  
The minutes seemed to drag on forever, as the moments passed the crowd became more and more rowdy, voices shouting across to each other in various tones, a chorus of chaos. After it couldn’t possibly become any louder, the crowd went silent, the air stilled eerily as everyone turned their heads to the announcement box.  
Her gaze followed the rest, eyes settling on flashy red velvets, glittering accents of gold, pale skin that reflected like the moon itself, and an unmistakable blonde head of hair.  
The coward himself, Montag Morgasson. ___

____

____

Ball gowns swirled as the music played, the dancers skillfully stepping and turning in unison as if they were toy ballerinas in a jewelry box.  
She scanned the room, taking in the glamour of the party, everything was just a touch over the top from the clothing, the gold décor, the red carpets that lined the floor with their shimmering tassels. The buffet table shining under the glittering decorations that she and Julian had meticulously placed earlier. There was a certain magic in the air, a shimmer above her amongst the decorations that wasn’t there before… the magician, perhaps.  
It was like a fairytale. She looked down at her own dress, tracing her fingertips over the elegant patterns that adorned the silk, the netting of the tulle that lay underneath.  
“Athenia!” A voice called, she looked up to see Julian approaching her, dressed in finery as the other gentlemen in attendance. She smiled.  
“Hey, when did you get here?” She asked him, wondering if she had missed anything important.  
“Well I got dressed then came back out to finish setting up.” He said softly, cheeks turning pink. She happened to glance behind him, her eyes settling on a breathtaking watercolor swoosh of silk, fluffy white hair and gleaming shoes sparkling even more than the floor itself. Julian hurriedly glanced behind him to look at what she was seeing just as the magician caught her gaze and waved. Julian turned back to her, face scarlet. “I’m going to go check out the garden!” He said anxiously, his voice an octave higher than usual. “I hear it’s all lit up-“  
And with that he scurried off in the opposite direction of the rest of the party.

_The masquerade began without a hitch, guests had arrived and were enjoying the rooms, dressed up and fragrant with the scent of the most delicious food and drink imaginable. White roses in crystal vases the centerpiece of each pristine table, set to look as if it were straight from a painting.  
The night continued as she sipped her bubbly and observed the crowd. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, even as the hour grew later and later. She had greeted acquaintances, explored the bubble room as well as the winter room that had reminded her far too much of her roots, and was now wandering around the garden with some of the party goers that were trying to catch their breath before heading back in for more dancing. The fountain glimmered at the edge of the hedge maze, she made her way over and seated herself at the fountain’s edge, taking a sip of her champagne and gazing into the swirling depths of water, lit by an array of colored lights.  
She could hear happy voices around her, glasses tinkling together as the guests made cheers to this and that. Breathing in the early autumn night air, she closed her eyes. Everything felt right.  
Breaking through the quiet chatter of the crowd was a whining, familiar voice. Her eyes snapped open as she willed herself to disappear. Not tonight, she thought. This was supposed to be a good time.  
She came out to see the masquerade, sure, she had been planning all week for her outfit, the matching mask. But she was also celebrating, as Dr. Devorak had finally noticed her talents and asked her to come on to the clinic staff full time. She was thrilled, and knew it would be a stepping stone to greater things to come. This was her night. ___

____

____

She found herself wandering out to the garden, sparkling red wine in hand. She strolled leisurely out into the cool air, the chill of winter barely registering in her mind after spending years in the cold southern region. The night was refreshing, perfect for a celebration. Glittering lights like stars seemed to shimmer mere feet over her head wherever she wandered, she was sure it was the magician’s magic that was responsible for the finishing touches, making the whole party’s atmosphere seem almost ethereal. She wandered around the bouquets of white roses, noting the flowing fountain of red wine that the Countess had mentioned earlier, placed on a beautiful table alight with faerie lights delicately glowing on the table, artfully circling the fountain and cascading down the table’s legs in angelic swirls.  
Conversation seemed to pick up at the entrance as a small crowd spilled out into the garden, the lit area suddenly becoming alive with the buzz of excited party goers.  
A woman giggled, a man seemed to be recalling a most impressive story – surely fabricated for the enjoyment of the onlookers, another woman cooed. Men laughed and clinked their glasses in celebration.  
Athenia filled her glass with more wine from the fountain and glanced behind her to see what all the hubbub was about, her relaxed features tensing as soon as her eyes landed on a single figure, smiling arrogantly as his eyes flitted over the women fawning over him, desperate for his attention.

_She peered over her left shoulder as blonde hair flashed into view, contrasted by the usual bright red of the fine silks and satins, a velvet cape to match. She rolled her eyes as she saw his perfect face, it disgusted her. She still couldn’t understand how such a man had become the Count of Vesuvia. What were the odds that he would magically be in the same place that she ended up, the same place she decided to start a new life, away from her past? But of course he would. He was an awful man and awful men tend to ruin things.  
She was glaring in his direction, noting the pout of his lips, the bratty expression on his face, when his light eyes darted in her direction. Breath escaped her lungs as he held eye contact for a long, miserable moment, a flash of some unrecognizable emotion flittering through his expression. Surprise? Disgust? He didn’t even know who she was. He never paid her any mind.  
She averted her eyes as soon as her senses came to her, standing to walk in the other direction, the long way around the hedge maze to make her way back to the safety of the crowded party. ___

____

____

As if he could sense her presence, his smile dropped as his gaze darted upwards in her direction. She was already full of such rage, such loathing that she had to make an effort to change the unpleasant scowl that was etched into her pretty features. Try as she may, she couldn’t bring herself to be pleasant toward this man. Instead she turned her back to him as if she never saw him, downed the glass of wine and fixed her eyes on the doorway, walking defiantly past the crowd that surrounded him.  
The music hardly reached her ears as she stormed back into the Palace, trying to hide her displeasure. What an arrogant ass. Cowardly little brat of a man child. She hated his stupid pretty face. He didn’t deserve it, if only he was as ugly on the outside as he was on the inside then people would treat him how he deserved. He was disgusting, a monster.  
Her daze was broken by Julian waving excitedly at her, cheeks pink and eyes glazed. No doubt the result of too much wine.  
“Atheniaaaaa daaance with meeee-“ He sang, before twirling off. She laughed, following him into the crowd of dancers. She needed something to take her mind off things.  
The song ended and the next one began, a more upbeat tempo, a cheerful melody that would certainly refocus her attention on trying to keep her footing. One hand in Julian’s and another on his shoulder, he twirled her around the dance floor like he’d had years to practice for this day, he never lost footing as he guided her in elegant circles around and around the room. She smiled broadly as she realized that they were attracting attention from the other dancers, some of them began whistling and cheering as Julian skillfully spun her like a little ballerina. She looked up at him, his eyes closed in concentration, an easy smile on his lips. He was certainly a skilled dancer.  
The song ended and Julian dipped her low, her head mere inches from the shining floor before effortlessly pulling her back upright again, eliciting applause from a few people nearby.  
“You’re amazing!” Athenia said, laughing at Julian’s proud expression.  
“No, youuuu-!” He slurred, swaying and sashaying over to the buffet table. Athenia shook her head and laughed, taking a look at the couples who have once again congregated on the dance floor for a significantly slower dance that had just begun. The lights went low as the music played, shining specks of glitter hovered overhead in the air as if the stars were just within reach.  
She swayed with the tune, a hauntingly beautiful yet melancholy number, as the couples before her grasped each other and swayed like bright flowers in a summertime breeze.  
A cool breeze swept through the room, gentle and refreshing. She hummed along to the tune as she munched on a brownie with colorful swirled frosting. She swallowed the treat and spun around, feeling eyes on her. She saw nothing out of the ordinary as she looked around the room, of course there would be people looking at her. This was a party after all, and she was dressed in a ball gown fit for a princess.  
She smiled and plucked another brownie from the picturesque display, popping the bite sized treat into her mouth.

_She cursed him as she walked through the dancers, brow furrowed in frustration. He didn’t deserve to be Count. He didn’t deserve to be loved, didn’t even deserve to be hated. He deserved to be no one, forgotten, alone. But he wasn’t. He was loved as well as hated here, his stupid perfect skin, stupid perfect hair, his pretty features clouded her mind as her footsteps became heavier as she made her way across the floor toward the buffet table. She needed another drink to scrub his face from her mind.  
She was finishing her second glass of champagne since returning to the party as the air changed behind her. She turned cautiously to see the dancers moving, as if they were the red sea parting for someone of utmost importance. A dramatic swish of red and blonde could be seen through the crowd as the Count made his way through the party and toward the stairs to his hall. The music continued, but softer as his whining voice could be heard throughout the ballroom, complaining about his complexion and the late hour, prior to making his way up the carpeted stairway to retire to his bedchamber.  
She sighed in disgust, secretly hoping that he woke up with wrinkles, black circles, and maybe an extra 50 pounds to round out that disgustingly perfect waistline of his.  
Athenia downed another champagne and headed out to the carriage to make her way back home, unable to enjoy herself after suffering through having to see his face and hear his voice. She shuddered, remembering the way his gaze landed on her in the garden. He certainly couldn’t recognize her. There was no way. ___

____

____

A hand on the small of her back startled her out of her trance as strong hands circled around her waist, grasping her hand, pulling her onto the floor.  
Dizzied, she followed lead, wondering when Julian was going to head to bed. Her head buzzed pleasantly, the taste of the sweet wine on her tongue.  
“How long are you going to hide from me, pet?” A smooth voice whispered in her ear, rocking her back and forth to the music. A shiver ran down her spine, cold as ice as she looked up into the frustratingly pretty face of none other than Montag himself.  
Her jaw dropped and she stiffened, unable to move away or think or run. He smiled charismatically down at her, still gripping her hand in a delicate yet firm grasp, his hand on her waist sending shockwaves through her distressed body.  
“You-“ she began, a low growl.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit content.

“Me” He responded, still smiling at her. “You keep escaping me, each time I see you, you disappear, leaving me to wonder if I were imagining it….” He trailed off, his gaze rising to the sparkling magic that floated above them in the air.  
She was speechless, how had he known who she was? Why was he wasting his time torturing her… he could probably tell that he disgusted her, it’s not like she put on a fake face when she saw him.  
He continued to dance her around as though she were a doll, as his fingers pressed into her waist her anger amplified, so much so that if he were to take his horrid gaze off the magic lights above them and fixate it on her, he may have burst into flames at that very moment. But he didn’t, as his gaze finally lowered, raking over her face, her neck, her chest. Her skin flushed in embarrassment, every fiber in her body screaming at her to slap him and flee.  
Before she could convince her body to move away, the song was over. He flashed her a satisfied grin before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Stunned, she finally remembered to breathe, her heartbeat racing. Certainly he hadn't known who she was, her dress was quite flashy and stood out among the others, this must have been why he had randomly approached her. How presumptuous of him... she huffed, dissatisfied as she backed away from the dance floor and scanned the room for Julian. She spotted his head of bright red hair, his gaze seemingly focused on the magician, but staying far enough away from him to stay out of sight. She chuckled, shaking her head.  
It was getting late, the guests all seemed to have had a bit too much to drink as the party was seemingly losing momentum. Athenia decided to retire to her chamber as to get some extra rest before going back home the next day, when she would have to face reality and return to the clinic to work her shift.  
Her light footsteps echoed through the empty halls as she made her way away from the party. The music faded away and she could hear her own heartbeat finally slowing, trying to relax after the unsettling evening she'd had. She snapped out of her daze, the hairs on the back of her neck rising, her spine tickled as if someone were behind her. She stopped walking and spun around to see the empty hall behind her and took a deep breath before continuing her journey to her bed.  
As she rounded the corner, she froze in surprise and avoided tumbling into the the couple she'd intruded on. Her eyes locked with bright red irises shining against disturbingly green hued skin, the palace doctor locked in a heated embrace with that dark haired girl she'd seen with him when they exited the baths as she was going in. She managed a weak smile and continued down the hall, not daring to look back.  
She was almost there, her feet tired and her eyelids drooping heavily. Then there was that feeling again, the feeling that she was being followed. She picked up her pace, almost jogging to her room, heart beating faster and faster as her eyes landed on the ornate door ahead of her, the plush bed waiting for her on the other side. At last, her slender fingers curled around the gold handle.  
"Hello." An amused voice rang out, causing her to recoil in fear and disgust. She turned to see Montag himself, that stupid smile plastered on his face that she longed to slap right off. She could feel her face reddening as his eyes scanned her body, lingering on certain parts of her, as he stepped closer. She pressed her back against the door, feeling like a deer in headlights.  
"Can I help you, Count M-ahh.." She started innocently, hoping he would move on. She realized last minute that he went by "Count Lucio" now, and she had almost slipped up. He seemed to catch the slip, the corner of his mouth curling into a predatory grin.  
"Athenia, was it?" He purred. She swallowed hard, this was not happening. He stalked closer. "Don't you remember me? Ah, but of course you do." He almost whispered, now just inches away from her.  
"How could I forget, the biggest coward in the South." She growled back, nearly inaudible. There was no getting out of this now.  
"Oh, darling, no need to be rude." He drawled, eyeing her pink pouting lips, his eyes scanning over the curve of her waist. She frowned, turning to slip into her bedroom so that she could lock him out, go to bed and put all of this behind her. "Ah ah ah, where do you think you're going little miss?" He asked as the door opened for her and almost shut in his face. His strong hand was firmly planted on the door above her head, holding the door open as she scrambled inside, angry and a little bit uneasy. She had never exchanged any words with him, and he had never even acknowledged her existence before, so why now?  
"I'm going to bed-" she started, feeling strong fingers wrap around her bicep. She gasped as he gripped her with bruising force, stumbling backwards as he lead her further into the room. His other hand pushed the door closed behind them, sliding the little lock firmly into place. Her breath caught in her throat as he stared her straight in the eyes, as if he were a predator trying to intimidate his prey. Somehow, it was working. Her foot caught on the corner of the fluffy carpet and she stumbled backwards, feeling Montag's grip tighten on her arm as his other arm wrapped around her waist to catch her in a rather awkward embrace, preventing her fall. She turned toward him, fire in her eyes, when he leaned in and caught her soft lips with his. She froze, tight in his grip, a thousand thoughts flying through her mind as his tongue against her lips sent electricity through her body. She was so wrapped up in the moment, her fight or flight instincts failing her, that she almost didn't notice when he pushed her backwards, sending the two of them toppling over onto her lush bed.  
"Mont-" she began, pulling her face away from his, his hand covered her mouth, cutting her off.  
"Lucio." He corrected firmly, annoyance flickering over his pretty features. Oh, how she wanted to ruin him. Make him cry. Watch his makeup drip off his face as he suffered in agony as he had made countless others suffer during his wretched life. But she did nothing as he removed his hand from her mouth, nothing as his filthy hands roamed over her helpless body, nothing as his lips once again claimed hers. His skilled fingers traced up her leg and under her skirt, already bunched up to her knees as he kneeled between her thighs. She moaned into his greedy mouth as his fingers toyed with the hem of her panties, sliding her fingers into his soft hair, gripping tight to pull him deeper into the kiss. Her hips rose in a desperate, automatic motion in an attempt to feel any friction on her most sensitive spot, her heartbeat racing as his tongue swirled with hers, his fingertips moving frustratingly slow, inching closer and closer to where she needed them.  
He sat up abruptly, looking down at her as he unbuttoned his shirt, revealing flawless ivory skin. All at once, Athenia's senses seemed to return to her and she sat up in anger, moving to shove him away. He caught her wrists in his deceptively strong hands, his shirt now falling behind him to the floor. Her hands flew to his chest, to keep him as far away as possible. But he was stronger than she was. He leaned in to kiss her neck, a soft, warm kiss before scraping his teeth against her collarbone, eliciting a moan from her lips as her nails scraped his chest, and her dress became loose by his hands.  
He tugged inpatiently at her clothing, something feral in his eyes as he pulled her further onto the bed, her dress crumpling at her feet in the motion and falling to the floor. His eyes raked hungrily over her exposed body, perfect skin, delicious nipples, before descending to taste her breasts one at a time. Her fingers curled into his blonde hair again as he ground his erection between her dampening thighs, her legs wrapping around his waist to pull him closer.  
"More, p-please!" she cried, unable to deny that she wanted to keep feeling this way.  
"Say my name" he said, his face hovering directly above hers. "I wanna hear you say it." She blushed, trying to control the shocked and embarrassed expression that must have been displayed plainly on her face. Every second that she stared up at him in disbelief, he seemed to inch further and further away, his faint smile lingering at the corner of his irresistible lips.  
"Lucio.." She whispered, cheeks reddening.  
"Louder." He said flatly, unbuttoning his pants.  
"Lucio!" She said louder, a twinge of anger in her voice.  
"Say it like you mean it." Silence. _"SAY IT" _he demanded, shouting this time as he flung the rest of his clothing angrily onto the carpeted floor, stroking his impressive length in one hand.  
"Lucio, _PLEASE-" _she began, but was interrupted by a forceful kiss that pinned her to the bed. Lucio's fingertips curled around her panties, tearing them off to reveal just how aroused she was, because of him. The thought somehow turned her on even more as her fingernails raked down his stomach, leaving angry red lines on his perfect porcelain skin.  
She grasped at him, moaning desperately into the kiss as his teeth caught on her bottom lip, his eyes holding hers hostage as she wordlessly pleaded for more, more, more. His hips met hers as his cock slid against her slit, her juices dripping on his length, evidence of her defeat. He reached down and positioned the tip to line up with her opening, barely grazing her as precum dripped onto her pink flesh.  
_"Please, Lucio, please pl-" _  
"Get on your knees and earn it" he growled, smiling down at her, thinking about sinking his cock between those soft lips that have uttered so many terrible things about him. He leaned back as she sat up, eyes still locked with his, and wordlessly climbed onto the floor, sitting up on her knees. "Good girl." He whispered as he stood, tangling his hand in her hair and holding his hardened cock to her lips. He watched as she eyed it, as he dripped onto her bottom lip and as her tongue darted out to taste him. He groaned as her lips delicately wrapped around the tip, slowly taking his length into her velvet mouth, allowing her to get used to him before he gripped her hair harder, thrusting deeper into her mouth. She cried out as he slammed mercilessly into the back of her throat as he moaned carelessly into the still air.  
"That's right, choke on my cock sweetheart. Tell me.." He panted, "are you going to keep trash talking me behind my back or are you gonna tell everyone that I turned you into my little slut?" Athenia let out a high pitched cry, eyes squeezed closed trying to concentrate on keeping her composure. She could feel the wetness dripping down her thighs at his harsh words, she hated how badly she wanted him, how much she loved the way he tasted.  
Without warning, he stepped back away from her. Strings of drool and precum dripped from her lips.  
"Get on the bed," he demanded, knowing he was very much in control. Athenia climbed onto the bed, looking up at him with wide eyes. He grinned ar her, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Lay down, I want to see your pretty face while I fuck you." She flopped down on her back, knees splayed open shamelessly, silently pleading for him to fill her. He inched closer to her, as if savoring the moment. He'd seen the way she's looked at him, hate in her eyes, obviously holding back from screaming in his face, reminding him of all the awful things he's done. But tonight she had lust in her gaze, and she would be screaming _for _him, she would be his by the end of this.  
He sank down between her thighs, running his hands upwards from her knees, squeezing her thighs, ran his fingertips through the wet mess between them, and all the way up to caress her stomach, her breasts. He pinched her nipple hard and she cried out, reaching out to latch onto his biceps before he continued trailing his hands over her body. He rested one palm over her delicate throat, and another reached down between them to grip his impossibly hard cock. She felt him at her entrance and she cried out, rocking her hips to feel more of him.  
"Look at me" he growled in her face before nipping at her lip. She shuddered, looking straight at his pretty face as she felt him sink impossibly deep inside her, stretching her to her limit. She moaned loudly, cursing herself briefly afterward, knowing that someone would hear. By the time he started rocking in and out of her dripping folds, all rational thought was forgotten, and she couldn't stay quiet no matter how hard she tried. "You like that?" He asked, "you love this, don't you? You love my cock inside you, stretching you out so you're no good for anyone but me." She cried out at his remarks, hating herself almost as much as she hated him, but she couldn't deny how good he felt.  
"Ahhh, Lucio f-fuck-" she gasped, all thoughts slipping away from her as waves of pleasure drowned her underneath him. She scratched at his chest, gripping his shoulders as he fucked her mercilessly.  
"Tell me what you want darling" he breathed, sweat beading on his forehead.  
"P-please fuck I wanna come-"  
"Beg. And do a good job, or else I'm gonna fill you with my come, make you suck me clean and leave you here to deal with yourself." His words made her crazy, she could feel herself getting closer.  
"Please Lucio, please _fuck me _, please make me come please-" she cried. His pace became erratic, their breathing labored as he tightened his hand around her throat.  
"Come on my fucking cock darling, scream my name so everyone knows you're mine.."  
His name fell from her lips not a second after he finished speaking, electric pleasure coursed through every vein in her body as she could feel herself tightening, feel him pulsing inside of her, thick streams of him filling her, claiming her as his. His lips caught hers in a passionate kiss as they rode out their pleasure, the friction on her clit sending her gasping through another orgasm underneath him.  
His kisses became slower as their heartbeats returned to normal, their lips lazily suckling and pressing delicately against one another. She was relaxed enough to fall asleep as she felt him slide out of her and lay down beside her, pulling her into his strong arms. His scent surrounded her as she succumbed to slumber, head against his chest, listening to his heart beating.__________

_____ _

_____ _

Morning light filtered through the crystalline glass window, bathing her in a warm golden glow. She yawned and stretched, the taste of wine and something else on her tongue made her eyes snap open.  
She was alone, pillows all around her, blankets covering her from her bellybutton down. Her nipples were taut, breasts covered in varying shades of raspberry pinks and blueberry bruises. She gasped, running her hands over her body when a knock sounded at the door.  
"Athenia?" Julian's tired voice rang out from the other side of the door. She froze. "We're leaving in ten, you ready?"  
"Y-yeah! Be right there!" She scrambled out of bed, looking for her clothes and stuffing any stray belongings into her bag. She patted her hair as she ran a comb through it in front of the mirror above the dresser, hoping she didn't look a mess. Once she was ready, she ran out the door, one last look at the bed with a frown on her face thinking about the person who would have to change the sheets. Her footsteps echoed as she hurried towards the main entry, knowing Julian would be waiting at the carriage, probably hungover.  
"Athenia" a voice called out to her right. Lucio. He looked fresh as a daisy, all bathed and proper. She tried not to grit her teeth as he approached her with that stupid smile on his face. He didn't stop until he was against her, his hand sliding behind her neck, the other on the small of her back to pull her against him as he leaned in to kiss her as he did the night before. Footsteps could be heard as he pulled away, winking before turning and walking away much too casually for her taste. Athenia rolled her eyes as Portia came into view, looking concerned.  
"Do you need some help?" She asked sweetly.  
"I'm coming!" Athenia said, smiling, and made her way past Portia with a bounce in her step. She walked out into the cool air, the sun shining down on her shoulders. She settled into the carriage next to Julian, who looked a mess, and adjusted herself, thighs still sticky. Her face flushed as she looked around, trying to act natural. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of a few almost undetectable hickeys on his jawline. "So, where'd you go last night?" She asked teasingly. He shot her a playful glare and she giggled.  
"Not funny, I feel like death" he said, trying not to laugh. He turned and looked at her for longer than usual, she concentrated on the landscape, the city up ahead, the bouncing carriage that was doing nothing for her headache. "What about you?" He asked, grinning at her.  
"Dont even ask" she laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Xxx


End file.
